Everyday Scenes
by MikaWings
Summary: [Collection] Here is a collection of dialogues on a given topic. Quarrels, friendship, love... Everything !
1. Engagement

- Wait, Gii ! What's going on ? Why are you ignoring me ?!

- You're wrong, Takumi... I don't ignore you...

- Why don't you kiss me, Gii ? I thought that I was very important for you ! In fact... I'm just a crappy thing !

- No, stop saying that, Takumi ! All you say is totally wrong ! You're my boyfriend, I love you and I want to spend my life with you ! I can die for you, I can kill for you, Takumi...

- Stupid lies...

- Why are you saying that, honey ?

- Don't call my like that, Gii ! I know that your feelings are wrong !

- Ok, suppose that my feelings for you don't exist ! So what ?

- Since a month, you don't kiss me, you don't take me in your arms, you ignore me, and you speak a lot with Akaike-kun ! You love him more than me?!

- No, not at all, Takumi ! Akaike is just my friend, I don't love him !

- So why are you stressed since a month ?! You want to break up with me ?!

- You're wrong again ! Please, calm down and listen to me, Takumi !

- What do you want...

- Accept this present.

- A box ? What's inside it ? A diamond ? Earrings ?

- You can... Open it...

- Oh...? It's... A ring ! It's so beautiful... Thank you so much, Gii !

- Hum... Takumi...

- Yes ? What's wrong ?

- Will... You...

- Tell me !

- Will you... Marry me, honey ?

- Gii... Oh... Of... Of course I'll marry you !


	2. Jealousy

- Hello, Misu-kun !

- Stupid boy...

- Uh ? Why are you saying that ?

- It's not about you, Hayama... Don't worry.

- About Shingyoji-kun ?

- Yeah... This motherfucker...

- Hey, calm down, Misu-kun ! What's going on ?

- He loves someone else !

- Wait, wait... WHAT ?!

- I know it ! I'm not paranoid, Hayama !

- You're joking... Shingyoji-kun isn't like that ! He loves you more than anything !

- I can prove it !

- Like what, Misu-kun ?

- One day, I caught him in his room. He said ''You're so cute !'' at an another person. It means... That I'm ugly for him ?

- Don't say that, Misu-kun ! You're not ugly !

- Yesterday, I've seen him in the corridor. He laughed with his new lover !

- Misu-kun...

- What ?

- Maybe this person is just his friend ! Don't be so stupid !

- But... Hayama, I love him so much...

- I know, Misu-kun ! Love makes you jealous...

- Me, jealous ? Are you kidding me?

- No. Hum...

- What's up, Hayama ?

- What's the name of this person ?

- RinRin.

- You're so stupid...

- Why ?

- Misu-kun... RinRin is a cat !

- Uh ?!

- You're jealous of a pet !

- Oh no...

- Douchebag !

- Shut up... It's embarrassing...


	3. Meat

- Hum... Arata-san ?

- What ? Don't bother me, I'm reading my book !

- Sorry... Hum... For the dinner...

- What do you want ?

- Can I have...

- Meat ? Again ? You already ate it at the lunch !

- But...

- That's enough ! It's like if you eat dead animals !

- What...?

- Look at this picture of a cute pony, and say you don't want to eat it !

- Arata-san...

- Don't interrupt my speech !

- I feel like I'm going to punch you...

- Meat is bad for your health ! Animals don't deserve it ! Red meat give cancers !

- Uh ?!

- Listen to me, Shingyoji ! Don't eat animals anymore !

- Shut up, Arata-san ! Let me speak !

- What's up ?

- I don't want some meat for the dinner !

- Congratulations, sweety !

- Uh ? ''Sweety'' ?

- Sorry... Hum... Do you understand what I've said ?

- Arata-san, I just wanted some fish !

- Really ? Oh ! Hum...

- Douchebag...

- What ?! Repeat ?!

- Uh... I have a Dutch bag !

- You're joking...


	4. Karaoke

- Hey, Akaike-kun !

- Hi, Hayama-kun ! What do you want ?

- Gii organizes a karaoke party. Do you want to come at this party ?

- Of course, my friend ! Who else come ?

- Hm... Let me think... There will be Shingyoji-kun, Misu-kun and Takabayashi-kun.

- It will be cool ! Come on, Hayama-kun !

_**At the party...**_

- It's your turn, Shingyoji !

- No, I don't want... Thank you, Saki-sempai...

- Please ! Do it for Misu !

- What ? But... I don't have a good voice !

- That doesn't matter, Shingyoji-kun ! Sing !

- Okey... I'm going to sing ''Missing'' by Evanescence...

- Good idea, Shingyoji-kun ! This is a very pretty song !

- Hum... It's for you, Arata-san...

_Please, please forgive me,__  
><em>_But I won't be home again.__  
><em>_Maybe someday you'll have woke up,__  
><em>_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one :__  
><em>_Isn't something missing ?__  
><em>

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -__  
><em>_You forgot me long ago.__  
><em>_Am I that unimportant... ?__  
><em>_Am I so insignificant... ?__  
><em>_Isn't something missing ?__  
><em>_Isn't someone missing me ?_

_[Chorus : __Even though I'd be sacrificed,__  
><em>_You won't try for me, not now.__  
><em>_Though I'd die to know you love me,__  
><em>_I'm all alone.__  
><em>_Isn't someone missing me ?]__  
><em>

_Please, please forgive me,__  
><em>_But I won't be home again.__  
><em>_I know what you do to yourself,__  
><em>_Shudder deep and cry out :__  
><em>_Isn't something missing ?__  
><em>

_Isn't someone missing me ?_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,__  
><em>_Knowing you don't care.__  
><em>_And if I sleep just to dream of you__  
><em>_And wake without you there,__  
><em>_Isn't something missing ?__  
><em>_Isn't something..._

_[Chorus]_

- Shingyoji...

- I love you... Arata-san...


	5. Flowers

- Hello, mister Hayama ! I have to give flowers to... Hum... Akaike Shouzou, it's that !

- Okey... From who ?

- Saki Giichi ! Why ?

- GII, I'LL KILL YOU !

- Yeah, Takumi ? What's up ?

- You'll give flowers to Akaike-kun !

- I'll explain to you.

- Oh, I didn't need a explanation ! Thank you, Gii !

- You're upset, Takumi ?

- No... You believe it ?!

- Calm down. Sit and listen.

- No, I don't want !

- You don't understand...

- Okey ! I'll take my affairs and leave this high school !

- Wait, Takumi ! Wait !

- I thought you were faithful... I was wrong !

- Takumi.

- What again ?!

- What day will come tomorrow ?

- Hum... The december 7, why ?

- What is this day ?

- I don't know and I don't care !

- You're so stupid...

- Hey !

- Tomorrow is Akaike's birthday !

- Uh ?!

- You're so funny, Takumi !

- Don't say that !

- Hum, guys... I'm here, don't forget me...

- Oh sorry, mister Postman ! Hum... Can you give me the flowers ? Tomorrow, I'll bring it for Akaike. Thank you !

- This guys are really weird...


	6. Moonlight

- Good evening, Arata-san...

- Hi, Shingyoji !

- Why are you in the music room ?

- I'm playing the piano and looking at the moonlight.

- You can play the piano ? I didn't know that !

- Now, you know that I can play the piano, Shingyoji.

- What song are you playing, Arata-san ?

- Hum... The ''Moonlight Sonata'', the 1st mouvement. Do you like it ?

- Yeah ! You play very well, Arata-san !

- Thank you...

- I imagine a barque on a calm and quiet lake in the night... It's beautiful...

- Yeah...

- What do you imagine when you hear this song, Arata-san ?

- Well, hum... I imagine...no...I imagine...

- You look nervous ! What's up ?

- Nothing, it's nothing...

- Tell me, please !

- Okey... Hum... When I hear this song, I imagine you... You look at the sad and rainy landspace throught the window. You look concentrated, thoughtful. I come into your room, and your turn to me. I see your pretty smile, and your shining eyes...

- A...Arata-san...

- I know that I'm wicked with you, but... This is the first time that I love someone... And this person loves me too... I want to improve his daily, render him his joy, and be with...him...forever...

- Arata-san ? Are you crying ?

- Sorry... In fact, I'm...low...like a...little boy...

- No, Arata-san. You're human, like anybody else. Your tears prove that you're not a robot.

- Shingyoji...?

- I prefer when you show your real emotions, Arata-san.


	7. (Actors) Hope

_(This dialogue speaks about Tomo Yanagishita (Tomo-kun) and Keisuke Kato (Kei-chan), the actors of the 1st movie.)_

- Thanks for your work!

- You're welcome, director!

_**Two hours later...**_

- Hey, Tomo-kun!

- Hm?

- What's wrong? You look thoughtful.

- Nothing. Thanks, Kei-chan...

- I feel that something is wrong. What's happened before the shooting?

- I'm just a little nervous...

- About the love scene?

- Y-yeah...it disturbs me.

- Why, Tomo-kun?

- You're not my lover, and I'm not dating you. Our characters are supposed to love, right?

- Yes.

- But...they are so distant...that love scene scares me, Kei-chan...

- Calm down, Tomo-kun. I've something that could help you.

- What is it?

- I'm Gii, you're Takumi. Now, kiss me.

- W-what? I can't do that!

- Oh, come on! We're alone! And you're an actor, yes or no?

- Yes...?

- An actor should be able to play all the roles offered to him. You were chosen to play the role of Takumi Hayama, it means that you can do it.

- I see what you mean, Kei-chan, but... And if Takumi's feelings are mine too?

- I don't understand.

- The feelings that Takumi feels for Gii are the same as those that I feel for you, Kei-chan. It tortures my mind. I know that you don't love me but... How often I dreamed that you kissed me? How often I hoped that you would take me in your arms? How often I wanted that you would kiss my neck?

- Shhh, Tomo-kun...it's my turn to speak...

- Uh?

- I thought the same things than you...

- Kei-chan?

- Gii's feelings for Takumi are mine too, Tomo-kun.

- You...you love me too, Kei-chan?

- Yes, Tomo-kun...


	8. Ghost

- AKAIKE! WAKE UP!

- Don't scream like that, Gii! There are persons who sleep...

- I don't care! There's a ghost in the dormitory!

- Are you kidding me? Ghosts don't exist.

- I swear it to you! I saw a ghost in the corridor!

- Okay... We will check it...

_**Twenty five minutes later...**_

- There's nothing, Gii!

- He's surely hidden!

- You get on my nerves with this history...

- Search again!

- Okay...

_**Half an hour later...**_

- What's this thing?!

- It's the ghost ! AAAAAAHHH!

- _You will die, dear students..._

- How are you, stupid ghost?

- _I'm Kurotsuki, the 1__st__ director of this school... I was killed by one of my students... I came back for revenge..._

- Don't kill us, please!

- _Too late, my son... I will kill you!_

- It's ridiculous, Gii! It's not a real ghost!

- Yes, it is!

-_ Come here, my dear Saki Giichi..._

_-_ How he knows my name ?

- _How do you want to... Hey, don't moving!_

_- _I'm not moving, ghost.

- _Because of you, I'll fall!_

_- It's not my fault, sempai!_

_- You're so..._ _- AAAAAAHHHH!_

_**Sound of two bodies how fall.**_

- It hurts...

- Help me...

- Takumi?! Shingyoji?!

- H-hi, Gii... Happy Halloween...

- It was a joke, Saki-sempai...

- Gii, you're so stupid...

- Why are you saying that, Akaike?!

- You know that now : ghosts don't exist!

- Shut your mouth! You two, come at my room! I'll treat your pain!


	9. (Actors) TV Station

_(This dialogue speaks about the actors of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th movies, Hamao Kyousuke and Watanabe Daisuke. BACS TV really exists.) _

- Welcome to BACS TV, everyone! I'm Watanabe Daisuke, nice to meet you! And behind me, there are the BACS boys Sato, Kriss, Itachi and Hayate!

- And me, I'm Hamao Kyousuke, nice to meet you too!

- We begin with some questions! Okay, Mao?

- Uh? Yes, of course...

- First question please, Sato-kun!

- Do you like boys or girls? Daisuke-san, answer first.

- Okay! Hm...I think I like girls.

- YOU IDIOT!

- Mao? Are you okay?

- Y-yeah. It's nothing, Dai-chan.

- Come on, you became white like aspirin!

- Don't worry about me. So! I'll answer this question! I prefer boys.

_**Hysteria from the audience.**_

- I didn't know that, Mao!

- Shut up and answer the questions, douchebag!

- Okay, don't scream like that! Next question, my dear Kriss!

- What do you want to do right now?

- I want to eat some fried fish, I'm hungry!

_**Laughs of the audience.**_

- And you, Kyousuke? What do you want to do right now?

- I don't want to answer...

- Oh please, Mao! Your fans want to hear your answer!

- F**k my fans, yeah! And you too!

_**Audience is shocked.**_

- Don't be so vulgar! It's a TV program, kids can watch you!

- I don't care! I go out of this crappy TV station!

- Wait, Mao!

- Leave me-...

_**Daisuke is kissing him. New hysteria of the audience, and wonderment of the BACS boys.**_

- Dai-chan...?

- I love you, Mao.

- But you said that you like girls...

- Yeah, but it was thoughts! Thoughts aren't always real.

- Oh...!

- Your answer to the question?

- I want to kiss you too, Dai-chan... I love you...


	10. Cherry blossom

_**Under a sakura tree...** _

- Hi, Shingyoji!

- Good morning...

- Hm? What's up?

- You know that...our relationship has lasted since one year...

- Yes, I haven't forgotten that. I've a gift for you!

- What is it?

- It's a red thread.

- ''Two lovers are related by the red thread of destiny''...

- Yes! Take it, Shingyoji. I have the same at my wrist!

- Thank you, Arata-san...

- You're welcome!

- Hum...

- What's wrong, Shingyoji?

- I've a gift but...

- Yes?

- I don't know if you love it...

- Offer me your gift, we'll see what happens!

- Okay... Come on, Shin-kun, you can do it...

_**He pulls Misu's shirt and kisses him passionately.**_

- Shingyoji...?

- You're like cherry blossoms : gorgeous when they grow, majestic when they fall, like a lotus floating on a lake. Your beauty is that of the purity of this flower.

- Really...?

- Yes. Your eyes are as shining as stars. Your skin is as sweet as gentle wind.

- Shingyoji... You're embarrassing me...

- Oh? S-sorry!

- That doesn't matter...oh look!

- What's up?

- Cherry blossoms are falling !

- It's so beautiful...

- Like you.

- A-Arata-san?

- You're my cherry blossom, Shingyoji...

- Arata-san...


	11. (With Saku) Special thanks

- Hi everyone! I'm Saku-chan, nice to meet you ! Today, I'm with Mao for thank one person...

- Your cats?

- Can you shut up, please? Nobody needs to know that I've got 2 cats!

- Too late, the audience heard that!

- Oh shit...

- Anyway! Your family?

- No.

- Me and Dai-chan for _Takumi-kun series_?

- Thanks for this movies, they're very touching, you and your partner are so cute! But I want to especially thank...

- The realisator!

- Are you searching to die?

- Okay, I stop...

- I want to especially thank my corrective, StarSlingerSnitch! You agreed to help me, corrected my faults, provided advice! Thank you very much, sister! You're the best!

- And your 2 followers?

- Ah, I almost forgot! Thank you, my followers! You're so cool!

- Saku-chan?

- Yes?

- You know, the chapter 9 of this fiction...

- What's the problem, Mao?

- Why I insult my fans?! It's not my real behavior!

- This is a FANfiction, my dear friend! The writers can write all they want!

- This is injustice! I call my lawyer!

- Do it and I'll post this one-shot that I wrote on Takumi and Shingyoji!

- WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

- I'm... Diabolical! Mouhahaha!

- Help me, please...


	12. Book

- Gii!

- What's happening, Takumi?

- This is about this crappy book! I don't understand anything!

- It's in french, Takumi. This is normal that you don't understand anything, douchebag!

- Ah...that explain everything.

- Give me this book, I'll translate the resume.

- You understand french, Gii?

- A little. Anyway! Let's see...

- Is it complicated?

- I haven't finished.

- Is it a horror story? Or about Jack The Ripper?

- Shut up, Takumi, I'm working on it!

- I know! A science fiction story!

- SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!

- Okay, mister Translator! I shut my mouth!

- THANK YOU!

_**Half an hour later...**_

- Have you finished, Gii?

- Yes, I'm done!

- Cool! What's the story?

- Oh my God, Takumi...

- What's up, Gii?

- You read erotic books behind my back?!

- No, never! I'm not a perverse! I'm faithful!

- There is "restricted to adults only" written on this book!

- Seriously? What's the title?

- ''50 Shades of Grey''...

- But Shingyoji swore to me that it was a comic story!

- Your sweet Shingyoji is a liar...I'll kill him!

- Wait, Gii! Don't hit him!


	13. Androgynous

- Akaike-kun! Have you got a boyfriend?

- Yes.

- Really? What's his name?

- Ah! It's a secret!

- Oh please...

- No, Takumi.

- You're not funny...

- I'm not a humorist, this is normal that I'm not funny.

- Can you show me a picture of him?

- That would be risky, Takumi...

- Why?

- I have my secret, and I don't want you to find it!

- Akaike-kun...

- What?

- I promise that I'll respect your secret if you tell it to me.

- Okay...

- Where is the photo?

- Here...

_**He gives the photo to Takumi.**_

- Thanks, Akaike-kun!

- What do you think?

- Oh, he's not bad. He looks beautiful!

- Thank you...

- What's his origin?

- He is british.

- Really? Oh cool!

- His name is Andy.

- Pretty name!

_**Suddenly...**_

- Hi, my love!

- Honey! How are you?

- A...Akaike-kun...

- Yes, Takumi?

- Andy is a girl!

- Look carefully at the picture.

_**Takumi looks at the picture.**_

- Douchebag...she is androgynous.


	14. Maid

- Hey, Shingyoji! Today is Misu's birthday!

- I know, Saki-sempai...

- What's up?

- I haven't any gift for him...

- I've a good idea for you!

- Really ? Tell it to me!

- I've a maid costume for you.

- What?!

- Misu likes maid cafes, no?

- Yeah but...I'm not a girl!

- You look a lot like a girl!

- Oh shit...

_**Evening comes.**_

- Good evening, Shingyoji!

- Good evening, Master...

- Shingyoji? What's this costume?

- I'm your maid for this night, Master...

- My...maid?

- You can lie down on your bed, Master...

- You look like an idiot, Shingyoji...

- But...I thought you'd like it...

- It's...my gift?

- Yes! Saki-sempai told me that you like maid cafe! He had a maid costume and he gave it to me...

- Shingyoji, you're an idiot.

- I know! - My perfect gift is you.

- A...Arata-san...? - For this night, you can call me ''Misu''.

- Okay... - Come on, lie down next to me !

_**Shingyoji obeys.**_

- Hey...

- What's up, Shingyoji ?

- I love you...Misu...


	15. Liar

- Hey, Takumi!

- Hello, Gii...

- Uh? What happened, honey?

- I-it's...

- Yes ?

- It's...over...

- What? Repeat that!

- It's over!

- Takumi, you're so cruel!

- Gii?

- I love you so much, you can't do it!

- I'll explain to you, Gii...

- I want to kill myself right now because of you, Takumi!

- No Gii, don't do it! This is not about us...

- You're lying to me!

- No, Gii!

- Liar!

- No!

- Liar!

- Stop, Gii!

- Liar!

- SHUT UP!

- What?

- This is not about us, Gii!

- Compared to what?

- It's about the movie!

- What movie?

- ''The Exorcist''...

- No ! Not my favorite movie ! I want to kill myself right now !

- Gii...


End file.
